Blue Topaz
by RubySapphireGarnet
Summary: Meet Blue Topaz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Blue Topaz

Part 1- Me

My name is Blue Topaz. I have light aqua blue hair and a gem on my eye (i have one eye), dark blue skin, and lips similer to Sapphire. I'm about Bismuth's height with a sort of Pearl body I wear my hair in a bun with a pink ribbon tied around it, and a pink puffed sleeved with a yellow bottom. I was a part of the crystal gems back during the war along with my best friend Soren Spesserite (a female gem). After the war me and Soren left and went to a place called Jersey their she fell in Love with a man named Erin Right. They wanted to have a kid and I respected her opinion. Later they had a daughter which she said to be called Morganite. Then on the day of her birth Soren died I was heartbroken but it washed away when I started taking care of Morganite she is so much like Soren. So now I live with Morgan teaching her how to use her gem powers. Morgan looks like a full gem but with some traces of her father. She has waist length royal blue hair, big brown eyes, and light orange/peach skin. Her gem like Soren is on her left cheek. She always wears something green usally her emerald colored gown. Morgan is only 12 years old but she is up to my waist. But one day she said she wanted to go to Beach city I said that was fine so me and Erin are taking her to Beach city. Erin said his old friend Greg Universe was in Beach city so we could stay there.

Part 2- Beach city

We arrived in Beach city at Greg's Car wash. I saw a plump man sitting on a beach chair. We got out of the car and Erin walked up to Greg and tapped his shoulder 7 times. *Greg yawns and sits up*

"Uh Erin?"said Greg tiredly

"Hey Gregory"greeted Erin

"Its been 20 years how's it going?"asked Greg

"Fine this is my Daughter Morgan and her mother's friend Blue Topaz"said Erin

"Hi" I said

"Huh she has a gem?"asked Greg

"Yeah her mother is a gem but she is Part human"said Erin

"Really? I have a son named Steven and he's part gem also"said Greg

"Really?! Can i meet him?!"asked Morgan exictedly

"Uh sure I'll show you where he lives"said Greg

We walked along the beach to an ancient temple that was holding a house.

"Looks like they did some redeacorating"said Blue Topaz

"You know this place?"asked Greg

"Indeed I was a part was a part of the crystal gems." I ansewered

Then we walked up the stairs and when we opened the door we saw my old friends Garnet, Pearl, Steven and an amethyst?


	2. Chaper 2

Chapter one: Blue Topaz

Part 1- Me

My name is Blue Topaz. I have light aqua blue hair and a gem on my eye (i have one eye), dark blue skin, and lips similer to Sapphire. I'm about Bismuth's height with a sort of Pearl body I wear my hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it, and a pink puffed sleeved dress with a yellow bottom. I was a part of the crystal gems back during the war along with my best friend Soren Spesserite (a female gem). After the war me and Soren left and went to a place called Jersey their she fell in Love with a man named Erin Right. They wanted to have a kid and I respected her opinion. Later they had a daughter which she said to be called Morganite. Then on the day of her birth Soren died I was heartbroken but it washed away when I started taking care of Morganite she is so much like Soren. So now I live with Morgan teaching her how to use her gem powers. Morgan looks like a full gem but with some traces of her father. She has waist length royal blue hair, big brown eyes, and light orange/peach skin. Her gem like Soren is on her left cheek. She always wears something green usally her emerald colored gown. Morgan is only 12 years old but she is up to my waist. But one day she said she wanted to go to Beach city I said that was fine so me and Erin are taking her to Beach city. Erin said his old friend Greg Universe was in Beach city so we could stay there.

Part 2- Beach city

We arrived in Beach city at Greg's Car wash. I saw a plump man sitting on a beach chair. We got out of the car and Erin walked up to Greg and tapped his shoulder 7 times. *Greg yawns and sits up*

"Uh Erin?"said Greg tiredly

"Hey Gregory"greeted Erin

"Its been 20 years how's it going?"asked Greg

"Fine this is my Daughter Morgan and her mother's friend Blue Topaz"said Erin

"Hi" I said

"Huh she has a gem?"asked Greg

"Yeah her mother is a gem but she is Part human"said Erin

"Really? I have a son named Steven and he's part gem also"said Greg

"Really?! Can i meet him?!"asked Morgan exictedly

"Uh sure I'll show you where he lives"said Greg

We walked along the beach to an ancient temple that was holding a house.

"Looks like they did some redeacorating"said Blue Topaz

"You know this place?"asked Greg

"Indeed I was a part was a part of the crystal gems." I ansewered

Then we walked up the stairs and when we opened the door we saw my old friends Garnet, Pearl, Steven and an amethyst?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Impress

Blue Topaz's Point Of View

Ugh! We all just returned to the temple and Amethyst still won't talk to me!

Well it's probably my fault. That's what happens when you're as powerful as a diamond.

She has no idea about me! I was the one who created her and I can't say it I never told anyone! (AN: It's not true in the actual show but you get the idea) Stupid diamonds she is probably upset that she is small for a quartz soldier!

"Umm blue are you okay?"Asked Morgan

"Yes Morgan I am. Just play with Steven" I said calmly hiding my sadness

Morgan looked at me one more time then ran ahead with Steven.

"Blue are you alright?"Asked Pearl

"Can I talk to Amethyst?"I asked

"Uh Why?" Asked Pearl

"Remember the gift I left you when I left with Soren"I said

"Yes? Oh right" said Pearl

Pearl then called Amethyst and Amethyst replied "What?"

Then I got a good look at her she was beautiful just like I remembered.

"Hi I'm Blue" As I held out my hand to shake her hand

"Amethyst" she said boldly

"Don't worry I already know you" I said

That made everyone look at me and Amethyst.

"What do you mean? "Asked Steven

" I created Amethyst" I said nervously


End file.
